1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transcoding of coded data related to a moving picture, and in particular to transcoding of coded data coded in accordance with H.264/AVC coding standard.
2. Background Art
Along with the widespread use of H.264/AVC coding standard, transcoding from MPEG-2 to H.264/AVC has commonly been carried out for the purpose of long-duration recording, on a recorder or the like, of a digital broadcasting program coded in MPEG-2.
In transcoding, however, a coded stream coded in MPEG-2 is decoded to generate decoded image data, and the decoded image data that has been generated is recoded according to H.264/AVC coding standard. While the method above is reliable, there is a problem that the method involves a large processing amount because two processing, that is, decoding and coding need to be performed.
In order to address the problem, a method is disclosed that, when transcoding coded data coded in MPEG-2, a motion vector in the coded data is reused to reduce the processing amount required for recoding (see PLT1, for example).